


Last Attempt

by BalloonBalls



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, M/M, NO SMUT I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalloonBalls/pseuds/BalloonBalls
Summary: They know Akechi's plan, and no matter how kind he looks there is poison inside of his heart. If Akechi finds out that the Phantom Thieves know what he plans to do to their leader, then it's game over. But their leader doesn't want to hurt him, and he certainly doesn't want to get hurt himself. He'll use any trick that he can pull up his sleeve to keep Akechi from following through with his plan to destroy the Phantom Thieves.





	Last Attempt

It really was quite unfair. Everything was set up ever so neatly, all he had to do was trick the Phantom Thieves and he'd be so much closer to his goal. Akechi wanted his father to pay for what happened to him and his mother, he wanted everyone to pay. But of course, the man knew what his weakness was, validation. Validation always stopped him from succeeding because it is his vice, it is what he so truly craves. So when that stupid boy comes around and smiles at him at the coffee shop, his plans fall to ruins.

Whenever Akechi stopped by Leblanc, he is always there with an apron that looks quite fitting for him. He'd always be so busy, cleaning the dishes, serving customers, etc. Even when the mass media hated Akechi with everything in their hearts and souls, he was still welcomed inside the shop. Everyone wanted him gone, everyone hated him. But here was his enemy, his rival, standing right in front of him with welcoming words and an awful smile. It was truly terrible.

Eventually, Akechi saw how powerful he truly was, and it broke him. From that day forward, Akechi had to get his approval and validation. He was so strong, so charismatic, surrounded by loved ones, it was truly unfair. All of the girls on the team were practically ready to throw themselves at him, in a modest and decent fashion, and all of the boys looked up to him as a leader and a friend. Though Akechi was convinced at some point that one of them had to have fallen for him, they had to have. But maybe- he was the one who had fallen for this Phantom Thief.

But that wouldn't-couldn't be possible. How could anyone fall for their rival, for someone they hated so much? At some points Akechi was unsure if he wanted to kill, be, or be with him. There were so many moments of doubt, so many times he was willing to just turn everything around and truly become a Phantom Thief. There was still time, and he really could have joined them for real.

But that unfairness led to a form of love and hate for him. That boy put everyone before himself, even in the little things like helping random strangers in Mementos. He was absolutely perfect with his charm, intelligence, proficiency, kindness, guts, and Akechi hated that so much. It was such an internal struggle, he wanted to be loved by this boy and receive his validation but he also didn't want someone this perfect to exist on the fucking planet.

They were close, so close to the treasure. Akechi made his decision already, he had to call the police and get these guys arrested so he could kill their leader. He knew he had to, but then why was he having such a difficult time fathoming it? The Phantom Thieves are sending the calling card in two days, and these last two days are Akechi's last times to think his choice through. Betray them, or stay with them? To avenge himself and his mother, that is what he had to do. But in his heart...is that what he truly wanted?

That boy was always good at listening and helping people solve their problems, and Akechi really needed some help right now. But of course, if he were to ask for help then he would be outing his plan and it would just be a horrible idea from start to finish. They decided to send the calling card in two days to make Nijima feel as stressed and cornered as humanly possible, it was a good plan. However when Akechi was relaying the plan, that boy kept giving him strange glances. Akechi noticed, sure, but he didn't know what to make of it.

"Akechi, before you go I want to talk to you," the boy said. Akechi turned to face him, trying his best to hide the panic he was feeling. Something was definitely off with him today, it looked like he was hiding something from Akechi. He was panicking of course, the boy is smart so maybe he caught onto something. Or maybe...this has nothing to do with the metaverse or Phantom Thieving, maybe he just wants to talk to him about something completely unrelated. Akechi hoped it would be about the ladder rather than the former.

"Of course, what is it?" Akechi asked in his sickeningly sweet tone. "I...well-about the Phantom Thieves," the boy said. Of course it was about the Phantom Thieves, of course! "Hm?" Akechi asked. "You've become a valuable member of this team, and a friend to us all. It would really be a shame if we had to disband, or if you did something...reckless," the boy said with a soft tinge of venom on the word 'reckless'. This whole situation felt off to Akechi, and he really didn't like it. It felt like this boy was all knowing, and was just trying to humor Akechi or something. It was awful.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I follow," Akechi said, using chuckles and smiles to cover up the panic welling in his chest. "Is there anyway we-I can convince you to rethink your decision on the disbandment. After all, I don't want to see anything bad happen to you," the boy said in a tone that was unfamiliar and strange. "W-What would happen to me after your disbandment? Are you threatening me?" Akechi asked, perplexed by the entire situation.

"Not at all, I'm just trying to ensure the safety of myself and my teammates," the boy said as he crossed his legs. "I'm sorry, but I still don't think I follow what you're trying to say, do you think your life and the others will be in danger if you all disband?" Akechi asked, he was starting to sweat. It almost felt like the boy had caught onto his little scheme, but then why wouldn't he just corner Akechi? Was he an idiot or something?

"I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen, maybe involving the police. Of course I have no proof of this, but still. If anything..." the boy said while starting to stand up, "I would have to say you may be in more danger than the rest of us. Think about it, if the police found out what happened here then you'd really be in a lot of trouble. Something bad might happen to you if we disband like this, or if you walk away from us. Is there any way to convince you?" the boy asked.

The whole conversation made Akechi's skin crawl, it had this eerie feeling around it. It felt like he was just looking down on Akechi, or was he trying to help him? Damn it, he couldn't read the situation at all and it was starting to become infuriating. No, if he doesn't stay calm then something really bad will surely happen. But...maybe this situation could be useful to him. After all, if he were to stick around, maybe something good would come out of it. Once Akechi gets whatever he wants, he would probably just turn his back on them. It's a strange situation, sure, but it has it's perks. No, he's got to stay strong! He musn't lose.

"Well, no I don't believe so. I'm disbanding you all for the sake of justice. I want others to experience justice that I...never received," Akechi mumbled, no now was not the time to start digging back into the past! "For your mom, right?" the boy asked. "W-Wait, you remember my story? You listened?!" Akechi said, unable to contain the smile twitching on the sides of his lips. He listened, he cared enough to listen and to remember. How could he hurt someone who actually cared enough to remember him, to validate him. But if he doesn't fulfill his plan then his justice will never prevail, but this boy...he remembered.

"I remember, and I hate the man who did that to you. I want to help you get the justice you deserve, and I want you to stay on our side. We will help you, so won't you stay?" the boy asked, smiling ever so gently. He wanted to help Akechi, he wanted to keep him safe. He wanted Akechi to recieve justice, to be happy, he wants Akechi around. Akechi is...useful to him, right? He's not useless, if he was then this perfect boy wouldn't want him around. So...maybe he really should stay.

It's perfect, right? That boy just offered to help him complete his plan, and then Akechi wouldn't have to turn his back on this boy. He couldn't care less about what happened to the Phantom Thieves, but this boy who showed him so much kindness...he mattered, just a little bit. He was loved by this boy, this boy wanted to help him and he cared for Akechi. He cared so much that he'd go out of his way to get Akechi to stay, even going into a Palace just for him. That-that is love right? That is what love looks like, right? This what Akechi wanted right? ...But what if this boy was lying to him?

What if this boy knew the plan and was just lying to get Akechi to surrender? What if all the words he's feeding to Akechi are just fucking lies, and he's pulling Akechi's strings like a doll? But Akechi isn't that stupid, he wouldn't fall for lies, right? But what if this boy really was lying to him, and once Akechi agrees, he'd betray him. Maybe he'd even kill Akechi just to keep him quiet, that sounds pretty plausible. He can't get soft for this boy, the enemy. He must stay strong, or this boy will bite back. What a fucking trickster he was, it almost made Akechi want to laugh.

"Oh, come now, you're going to make me emotional!" Akechi laughed, trying to wipe the tears that were starting to fall. He didn't want to cry, nor did he know why he was. He was just so happy that such a perfect person could find someone as terrible and awful as himself to be useful. "Please don't cry, Akechi," the boy said while starting to stand. "I-I'm not!" Akechi said, unable to hold back his joyful laughter. He was just so happy that someone as amazing as him could really, truthfully want someone like himself around. No, this had to stop! Why was he even falling for these lies anyway?! His words were fake, fake God damn it! Akechi is showing that he is weak and vulnerable to the enemy, he's going to lose if this keeps up!

But...why did he want to believe his words were true so badly? Logically, every word that slipped out of that boy's mouth was probably a lie and Akechi knew that. But he just couldn't shake this feeling of affection toward this boy. Was this his weakness, this feeling he had that harbored deep inside his heart? He wanted nothing more than to just believe the words that this boy is telling him, but Akechi knew they were untrue. But still, they touched his heart in a way that no one else had before. But it was implausible, this perfect boy with no weakness is begging for someone as worthless as Akechi to stay? It was fishy to say the very least, but Akechi wanted to believe it was true.

"We want you on this team, Akechi," he said, placing his hand on Akechi's shoulder. The sudden touch made him jump a bit, only for a moment though. Once the tension left from his body, he realized that the boy's hand was exceptionally warm, and it made Akechi feel...comfortable, blissful. If this keeps up, Akechi just might break from it all. "I-you know I can't. For the sake of justice-" "We can change your father's heart. We will find him and change him just for you. No one with a heart like that should be allowed to roam the streets. If you stay, then we can help you execute your justice. In exchange, you stay and let us continue doing work as the Phantom Thieves. Does that sound like a deal?" the boy asked, sliding his hand off of Akechi's shoulder and moving it back to his own side. The lack of warmth made Akechi suddenly feel quite cold.

Akechi's breath was caught in his throat, and the air was strangling him. His stomach dropped, his heart stopped, his breathing ended, and it was...strange. There was a warm, burning sensation rising throughout his body. He wanted nothing more than to just pull that boy close to him and never, ever let him go. This boy, who was practically perfect in every single way, wanted to keep someone as useless as him around. But it was a lie, he was lying! Why did Akechi keep falling for this trickery? Was he weakening? Akechi couldn't lose to this boy, no matter how much he wanted to accept him into his heart.

"You..." Akechi muttered, "You never cease to surprise me." The boy smiled in a way that Akechi had never seen directed toward him, and it made his heart sink. It was like someone was just pulling his heart down with a ball and chain, but that doesn't mean he disliked it. If anything, this feeling, he wanted to relish in it forever. Was this what it was like to be wanted by another? No, Akechi was falling right into that boy's clutches, he had to escape somehow. "I am flattered, truly, however I must decline. I cannot put my wants before society's needs, you know that. What kind of detective would I be if I were to do that?" Akechi asked in a sing-song tone.

It hurt, rejecting his offer. He can't let anyone stand in his way, he can't bother getting attached to this group. It was just be troublesome for him, besides, that boy was probably lying anyway. There is no way he would go out of his way for someone like Akechi, so he was probably trying to trick him into submission. Akechi wasn't going to let that boy win, never in a million years. The boy started to look sad though, and a bit worried. His expression confused Akechi, why was he looking that way? Was he telling the truth after all? Was he really...worried about Akechi?

"Akechi- what will it take for me to convince you to stay? I'll do anything," The boy begged. This was...strange to say the least. No one had ever wanted anyone like himself to stick around, not this badly. Maybe he could, just maybe, stay with the team, with this boy. This boy with the smile, and the laugh, and the eyes, and the kindness, and the love that Akechi had craved for so long. But still, hypothetically speaking, if he did love this version of Akechi then what about the other one? The version of him that did all those terrible things to all those people, the real him? No- there's no way that this boy could truly care about the real him. The him that Akechi hid for so long from everyone. All of his fans would scream and chant about how much they loved Akechi and such, but they're all so fickle.

"I'm sorry, I-" "I don't want anything to happen to you Akechi, please!" The boy pleaded, grabbing Akechi's shoulders and squeezing them as tightly as he could. The sudden touch made Akechi jump once again, it scared him just a bit. This was unlike the boy, he was acting brash and loud. Usually he was calm and collected, but now this boy was shouting and pleading. It was truly a sight to be seen, but, why was he so upset? Akechi's mind was racing with thoughts that he did not want. There must be some sort of plan behind this, some sort of trickery behind this boy's words. There is no way he could really care this much, to get this upset. It's almost as if he felt something-or knew something. Maybe he knew Akechi's plan. But if he did know, then why did he fight so hard to keep him on the team? Was this maybe a silent plea to get Akechi to stop his plan?

"You- what has gotten into you?!" Akechi demanded, his body unable to relax. He wasn't used to people touching him, especially not like this. It was almost violent and it was a frightening experience, but Akechi couldn't hate it. Still though, to think that someone was fighting for him to stick around this much, it was making him blush just a little. "I want you here, Akechi. The whole group wants you here too. It may be selfish of us, it may be selfish of me too, but...I-" "That's enough, please unhand me," Akechi interrupted him. If he were to listen to his begs and pleas anymore, then his facade might just crack, and he might even give him.

It was becoming increasingly difficult for Akechi to keep up his facade. The boy caught him in a vulnerable state, and Akechi couldn't handle the situation in a proper manner. He wasn't used to people being this forceful with him, forcing love onto him. No matter how much he wished he hated it, he couldn't help but love this feeling. He knew it was wrong, he knew that he shouldn't, but he just couldn't help himself. That boy must have some magic or something, because he was making Akechi feel breathless and...hot. These feelings inside of him, it felt like he was going to burst any moment now. If this boy doesn't let go of him, he just might win.

The boy didn't let go though, in fact, his face started to flush a light shade of pink. That was...odd, it was almost as if a strange thought came to his head. "I...I'll just have to show you my true feelings," The boy said before leaning in as fast as he could, planting a kiss right onto Akechi's lips. It was quick and quite unromantic if Akechi were to be completely honest. But still, the kiss left Akechi confused and dazed. He couldn't believe that this boy, this perfect boy, had just kissed him on the lips. Someone like him wasn't meant to kiss a person like Akechi, yet he did it anyway.

Was he being serious? He just confessed, right? But, are those feelings of his even real? Is it just apart of this boy's overall scheme, or is this real? Akechi couldn't tell at all, but secretly, he hoped it was real. Knowing someone cared about him so much that they wanted to be his special one, it made his heart beat just a bit faster. It didn't matter if it was a girl or boy, anyone would do. All he wanted was to be loved, to feel wanted, and that is exactly how he felt just now. Maybe it wasn't true, maybe he was lying when he kissed Akechi. But Akechi didn't really care at that moment, it just felt too damn nice.

The boy's face was a dark shade of red, and his body was just as visibly tense as Akechi's. Seeing such a perfect person in such a vulnerable and imperfect state, it made Akechi's heart melt for him just a little bit. He hadn't let go of Akechi's shoulders either, it was almost as if he was supporting himself on Akechi. Huh, support, that doesn't sound too bad to Akechi at all. "You..." Akechi mumbled, staring at him like a deer in headlights. The boy couldn't look at him anymore, he looked down at their shoes.

Akechi didn't even know how to respond to the boy. He knew, logically, he was supposed to be repulsed and push him away. But that just wasn't something Akechi wanted to do in this moment. No one has caught him this off guard before, no one this perfect has ever been this vulnerable around him. Seeing this boy so helpless took his breath away, but because he had lost his breath, he couldn't do anything. He just stood there, trying his best to process the situation and calculate his response as fast as he could.

"Please...Akechi..." The boy pleaded like a child. His voice was shaky at best, and Akechi could feel the hands on his shoulders shaking. He was vulnerable and imperfect. Akechi was done playing these stupid fucking games, if this was how it was going to be then Akechi wasn't going to hold back. He was completely absorbed in the moment, his sense of reasoning was completely turned off. Validation, love, support, acceptance, everything that Akechi craved was right here and right in this moment and it was leaving him a bit high. It didn't matter if it was a trick, a joke, or a jab, he didn't care. He just didn't want this moment to ever end.

Akechi wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pulled him close once again but with force. This took the boy by shock, clearly, it looked like he saw the most life changing sight in the world. That's right, he wasn't used to seeing Akechi acting this forceful, he was used to the kind and sweet Akechi. If he truly wants Akechi around, then he must love this side of him too, right? Akechi leaned in and kissed the boy but with more force than last time. The boy was wide-eyed for a moment before accepting the kiss, accepting the force. He was accepting Akechi's forcefulness, so maybe he wasn't lying after all.

In fact, the boy started to react in a way Akechi did not anticipate. He slid his hands from the shoulders to the back of Akechi's neck all the way to his hair. It made Akechi shutter, goosebumps flowing down his body. Akechi gasped against the boy's mouth, and he could feel the boy's lips curling into a smile. He smiled? The boy took a chunk of Akechi's hair and tugged on it ever so slightly, which caused Akechi to gasp again. The gasps of shock seemed to please the boy quite a bit, which Akechi did not anticipate. This boy was different from the boy Akechi knew, it's like they were both hiding a side of themselves from the world. He opened his mouth, inviting Akechi to go further, and he couldn't decline.

He slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, and the boy happily accepted. Their tongues fought for dominance inside of the boy's mouth, even their teeth started to clash a bit. The boy pulled one of his hand's out of Akechi's hair, and let one hand rest gently against Akechi's cheek. His touch was gentle and sweet, it made Akechi start to crave him. Akechi didn't want to be the only one shuddering and melting, it wasn't fair. He moved his hands under the boy's shirt and slid his hands slowly up his back. He could feel the boy's spine against his fingertips, and his goosebumps. The boy gasped, his breath against Akechi's mouth. Akechi's heart was starting to pound, this closeness, this affection, it was strange but...amazing. He never wanted it to end, he...wanted it to go further.

Akechi pulled his lips away from the boy's for a moment, catching his breath. He could feel the boy's stomach rising and falling rapidly, he was just as breathless as Akechi was. Akechi leaned in again, but this time went for the boy's ear. "Are you finished already?" Akechi mumbled in the boy's ear, his breath tickling the skin. The boy shuddered again then choked out a breathless, "no". Akechi hummed, pleased with his answer. So, he really didn't mind how Akechi was acting, he liked it. It was...strange but it made Akechi truly happy.

"Hey! Are any of your friends still up there?! I need your help in the shop!" Sojiro shouted from the bottom of the stairs. The moment was cut abruptly short before either of them did anything they'd really regret. Still, Sojiro's words snapped Akechi's back to reality. What was he doing?! No matter what that fucking boy tells him, he's still the enemy. He just kissed the enemy, he just felt things for the enemy. Things that he was not meant to feel for an enemy. Akechi stepped away from the boy, examining his expression.

The boy looked disappointed and red-faced. Damn, Akechi wished he'd stop fucking looking like that. If he keeps looking like that, Akechi might really break for good this time. No, Akechi needed to stay strong. He lost his common sense for a second, but he was saved. He would not let this boy and the fucking Phantom Thieves win. He would not be mocked by them and whatever the hell they were planning.

"That-" "My decision still stands. I am flattered by your...affections toward me, but I cannot disregard my duty as a detective," Akechi stated in a cold tone of voice. He didn't want to acknowledge what had just happened, he wanted to forget it actually. He wanted to forget everything about that boy, the way he felt for him, the way he touched him. He was starting to lose control of himself because of that damn boy and it was driving him insane. The boy stayed silent for a moment, processing the situation. "Fine, I see. If that is what you want, I can't help you if something were to happen," The boy sighed in defeat. He lost, and now Akechi was going to go through with his plan. If a kiss of passion, words of kindness, and validation couldn't sway him then nothing will. There was nothing left he could do except to let everything happen and pray that none of his teammates will suffer too much.

"I appreciate your concern, but I must be leaving now," Akechi said, smiling his same smile. "Right, I'll walk you down," The boy said, and Akechi nodded at him. "Oh, and another thing. This never happened, right?" Akechi asked but it wasn't really a question. The boy nodded, and Akechi just smiled brighter. "Thank you, I wouldn't want word to get out. You know how crazy the press can be," Akechi chuckled. Just like that, he was back to normal. Akechi just acted brash for a moment, but that doesn't matter. No real damage was done, so everything is okay. The boy slowly nodded in agreement. "Alright, now let's head down stairs before Sojiro gets worried," Akechi chirped.

The two of them slowly walked down the stairs, each one creaking with every step. "There you are, I thought all your friends had left. I'm sorry Akechi, but I need your friend right now. You can come back another time though, feel free to," Sojiro sighed, but Akechi smiled at him. "Thank you!" Akechi beamed, "I'll have to take you up on that offer. But the timing was rather perfect, I have something I need to attend to if you'll excuse me". Akechi turned back to the boy and waved at him and the boy waved back. After that, Akechi just turned around and headed for the exit of Leblanc.

Whatever just happened between the two of them didn't need to be mentioned again, and didn't need to hold Akechi back. After this whole Phantom Thieving business finishes, then he will never have to see the boy ever again. This doesn't matter, the feelings he felt today didn't matter. All that mattered was making his plan succeed, he was going to succeed no matter what.


End file.
